Type 5
The Type 5 was a prototype small arm designed by Japan during the end of World War 2. It was meant to match the American M1 Garand, being practically a copy, sporting differences like a 10 round clip and Japanese tangent sights. Only around 250 were ever made, most never assembled and they never saw action. There were still many jamming problems with the few produced. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942, the Type 5 is the primary weapon issued to the Japanese Engineer kit. It is very effective at long ranges. It has a 10 round clip, small cross hairs and an average reload time. It has the capability of killing in 3-4 shots. It was introduced in the v1.45 patch. Battlefield 1943 In Battlefield 1943, the Type 5 is the primary weapon issued to the IJN Rifleman kit. It is very effective at long ranges, being able to kill in 3 body shots. It's small clip of 8 rounds, narrow cross hairs and long reload can be a nuisance in close quarters, but a skilled player can effectively get kills just because of its high power. The Type 5 has a bayonet and a mount for rifle grenades. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 The Type 5 makes a brief appearance in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 during the opening mission, Operation Aurora. It is not unlockable for multiplayer, unlike its American counterpart, the M1 Garand. It is one of the three weapons available during Operation Aurora. It's very similar to Battlefield 1943, just having a higher rate of fire and a slightly different appearance. It is a good idea to pick the Type 5 up from a dead Japanese soldier, as it is often a one shot, one kill weapon, unlike the Type 100, whose recoil can also result in inaccuracy at medium range. Trivia *In Battlefield 1943, the point of impact of the shots occur a little bit higher than the tip of the sights, which can make the rifle slightly difficult to use. *In Battlefield 1943, the Type 5 is a direct equivalent (in stats, and nearly in appearance) to the USMC M1 Garand. *Its inclusion, alongside the Type 100, in the opening mission of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 gives players of Battlefield 1943 a distinct feeling of "nostalgia". This was most likely done to also give players a feel of what a campaign mission in Battlefield 1943 ''would feel like. *One of the more notable differences in appearance between the Type 5 and the M1 Garand in ''Battlefield 1942 and Battlefield 1943 is the Japanese Imperial Chrysanthemum on the iron piece, right behind the dorsal sights. *In Battlefield 1942, the Type 5 is reloaded by pulling out the used magazine and replacing it with another. In Battlefield 1943 and Battlefield: Bad Company 2, it's depicted as being loaded with an en-bloc clip like the M1 Garand. *In Battlefield: Bad Company 2, the Type 5 makes the same firing sound as the GOL Sniper Magnum. Gallery File:Jap-rifleman.png|A Japanese rifleman standing guard with the Type 5 File:BF1943_TYPE_5.jpg|The Type 5 in Battlefield 1943 File:Type 5 rifle.jpg|Iron sights of the Type 5 in Battlefield 1943 File:BFBC2_TYPE_5.jpg|The Type 5 in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1943 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Semi-Automatic Rifles